A Nighttime Haunting
by PrincessKitty-Chan
Summary: Nightmarish disturbances... A deep-rooted mistrust leads to many sleepless nights. Integra is destroying herself from the inside. Is it really just stress?
1. A Nightmare

**A Nightmare**

It had been a long day. Integra allowed her robe to fall off her shoulders as she entered the Water Closet.  
  
Turning on the tap, she enjoyed the sensation of the warm water as it flowed down her face and relaxed her muscles. She felt as if she had been the one in battle. As if this second shower would rinse off all the blood on her.  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair, searching for any foreign items in it. Over and over, her fingers flew, as she tried obsessively to relieve herself of this feeling of uncleanness.  
  
A small sigh escaped her lips as she at last began to feel the toll of weariness from the day's events. Maybe she would never feel clean again...  
  
Something caught her eye. She turned to the corner of the shower, but there was nothing there.  
  
Still, she felt as if something was watching her. She hugged her bare shoulders.  
  
Nothing was allowed near her room nor her lavatory. She probably had the world's best security to ensure her privacy. Then why did she feel so vulnerable?  
  
Sweat dripped down the side of her face and mixed with the bath water. She tried to rid her mind of the unnerving sensation, but her inner alarm was sounding. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.  
  
Quickly turning off the water, she raced to gather her robe together and cover herself. But she could not shake the feeling. Who could possibly be watching her in her own lavatory?  
  
Would the stalker follow her into her room? Watch her sleep? She wanted so desperately to be rid of this feeling. So she decided to ignore it.  
  
Walking briskly into the next room, her bedroom, she changed into her nightgown and threw herself into bed.  
  
A creak woke her from an uneventful sleep. Opening her eyes, Integra watched with horror as her bedroom door slid open.  
  
A dark figure slid into the room. Integra forced her fatigued body out of bed. The figure drew closer. Integra reached into her bedside table, allowing her fingers to run along the gun in there.  
  
Don't move! Integra cried, aiming her gun at the figure.  
  
Would you shoot me? Taunted the voice of Alucard. He stepped closer, into the light. Indeed it was him.  
  
Integra lowered her gun slightly. Alucard? W-what are you doing here?! she said exasperatedly. You know never to disturb me in my quarters.  
  
Alucard stepped closer. he hissed.  
  
Integra glanced at her clock. Alucard, it's 2:00 in the morning! What the hell kind of bloody joke is this?! She trained the gun on him in her anger.  
  
Alucard laughed at the empty threat, his voice sounding heartless and full or mirth. Master... You are... He had to hold his head, he was laughing so hard.  
  
Integra began to grow frightened. Alucard, what is it? She realized she was wearing her blue nightgown. The revealing one that didn't leave much to the imagination. She suddenly felt so naked and exposed before him. Like before... in the shower.  
  
Alucard continued. You are not my master! He reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun.  
  
Integra's eyes grew wide. Her instincts of Shoot first, ask questions later forced her to act now. She cocked her weapon.  
  
But suddenly she felt very dizzy. There appeared to be multiple Alucards before her, and the room began to spin. Was she... falling under a spell? A vampire spell? Alucard would resort to this?  
  
Integra fired as her feet collapsed beneath her. Her shot missed completely, and she was left gripping the side of her bed for support.  
  
Alucard laughed, thrilled to see his master weaken before him. You are not my master anymore!  
  
Alucard, you, Integra began. She gripped her gun in anger. He had finally turned against her. Her instincts had always told her this would happen. And now...  
  
She screamed out of hatred and rage. How dare he?! She had trusted him! She even--  
  
Integra's aim was true and she fired her gun. Alucard fell, right before her eyes. He shriveled and melted into a puddle of black goo, and then disintegrated.  
  
Her vision returned back to normal, but quickly swam again from all the stress. Integra stared at the place that Alucard stood when she shot him.  
  
Her fingers trembled. She had killed him. Killed Alucard. Her breath was ragged and forced. All the pain she had ever felt in her life now accumulated in this one moment.  
  
she screamed.  
  
Integra woke up screaming, bathed in sweat. She glanced around the room. No one was there. Her clock read 2:15 AM.  
  
She gripped the bed sheet, her knuckles turning white. Steaming hot tears slid down her cheeks. How frightened she felt. And still so vulnerable.  
  
Reaching over, she pressed the two-way communicator.   
  
A sleepy voice yawned at the other end. Yes, Sir Integra?  
  
Get me a cup of tea. Very strong tea. Frankly, you could give me coffee at this point. I'll be in my office.  
  
Coffee, sir? Walter asked. That wasn't a good sign.  
  
Integra laughed halfheartedly. 


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**An Unexpected Visit**

The hunt had been very tiring. The target put up such a strong resistance. Was this the power of _real_ vampires?  
  
Victoria shrugged the thought off and stared at her bedside table. The terrible medical blood sat in a bowl of ice. How her tired body longed for it...  
  
She took a step towards her table. Would it be a soup, or a drink tonight? There weren't many ways to serve blood. But Victoria found that if she was imaginative when it came to serving it, the thought didn't bother her mind as much.  
  
There came a sudden knock at her door. She turned. Who is it?  
  
No answer...  
  
Who is out there? Victoria tried again.  
  
A long moment of silence. And then, ... I know this is an unusual request, but may I come in? The voice was that of Integra Hellsing. The last person on earth Victoria expected to pay a visit.  
  
Victoria suddenly felt quite flustered. How should she behave? She hadn't had much personal experience talking to Sir Integra. Oh, she would probably mess up in front of Integra, like she would in any formal situation.  
  
And why did Integra want to speak with her? Would it be bad news? Was she going to be cut loose, turned into a master-less vampire only to be hunted by the Hellsing corporation?  
  
She wouldn't know until she opened the door. Her fingers ran along the knob. Taking a firm grip on it, Victoria bravely twisted and handle and pulled.  
  
Integra stood in the doorway in silence for a few moments. May I come in? Integra asked, appearing more polite than usual.  
  
Victoria exclaimed, feeling utterly stupid for not inviting her in. To make up for it, Victoria offered Integra her chair by the table. She pushed the bucket of ice and blood off the table in embarrassment.  
  
Integra sat in silence for a long moment. Victoria could feel the sweat dripping down the side of her face. She could anticipate the bad news.  
  
It's really strange of me, Integra finally spoke, causing Victoria to jump. Integra laughed sadly to herself. It's completely silly, but I can't seem to bury the feeling.  
  
Victoria noticed the pained look on Integra's face. Surely she wouldn't be so sad about releasing Victoria. She felt a sudden compassion for Integra.  
  
Integra took in a deep breath. Have you noticed anything strange lately? With Alucard, that is.  
  
Victoria blinked to herself, pondering on the past few days. If you mean besides hiding in the shadows and talking in my head, no, she tried to joke.  
  
Integra did not laugh. I see, she said, standing to her feet. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Seras.  
  
Victoria blushed. Oh, no problem at all! I was just-- Victoria's stomach chose that moment to growl very audibly. She could have died in embarrassment.  
  
Integra found _that_ to be amusing, and laughed to herself a cold and steely laugh. I shall disturb you no further. And so she left.  
  
Bloody strange, Victoria commented to herself once Integra was out of earshot. I just know I'll be up thinking about this all night.  
  
She turned to her blood. Her stomach rumbled silently in expectation. Then came another knock at her door.  
  
Victoria groaned with her stomach. Who is it?  
  
I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Seras, but there appears to be a problem, Walter said in a hushed voice.  
  
Come in, Victoria invited.  
  
Walter carefully closed the door behind himself. Sir Integra does not appear to be herself.  
  
That alarmed Victoria. B-but she was just in the room with me! It dawned on her that the experience had seemed quite surreal and unusual.  
  
Yes, that's why I have come to you. I saw Sir Integra leave your room. Did she act strangely at all?  
  
the answer came much too easily. She was unusually polite. She also mentioned something about Alucard. If he was acting himself.  
  
Walter stared intently at Victoria. he spoke up. She is weary from the battle last night. I heard it was difficult.  
  
Horrendous. I'm still exhausted and the battle occurred a few hours ago, Victoria agreed.  
  
Well, then some sleep should do Sir Integra some justice. Renew her vigor and strength, Walter decided.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two, Integra stood outside Victoria's door, listening in on their conversation. _Sleep_. Integra shuddered at the thought. 


	3. Hell Sings

**Hell Sings**

A feeling formed in the pit of Integra's stomach, that forced her sleeping mind to awaken. Her eyes flew open, revealing a figure standing by her bedside. A few blinks later, the figure was easily identified as Alucard.

Bloody hell? Integra commented, coming out of her slumber. Didn't she already go through this last night?

Alucard hissed.

Integra barely moved her head so she could see the time on the clock. 3:00 A.M. She lifted herself up, and heaved herself off the bed. Alucard, what is the meaning of this?

She was so completely exhausted. So emotionally and physically drained. And her mind continually warned her that this experience was all too familiar.

Alucard hissed again, advancing towards her. Integra's mind didn't have the chance to panic.

What are you-- she began. But she was quickly silenced. The vampire forced his lips upon hers, his tongue holding hers down.

She was taken aback, to say the least. Offended, she tried to pull away. But Alucard wrapped his arms around her, forcing her body against his.

His tongue explored her mouth. Tasting her. Integra felt it grow more difficult to breathe. Her heart was beating so fast.

_What is he doing?_ she thought with terror. This wasn't how they were supposed to be. He was a dangerous creature who was taking advantage of her.

He removed his tongue from her mouth. She could feel his fangs pressed against her lips. Her skin broke underneath their sharp weight. She could taste her own blood.

she tried to pull away. Her voice sounded weak and distant. Her head grew too heavy, and lulled against Alucard's arm, exposing her neck to him.

_No!_ she mentally screamed. _This can't be happening!_ His dangerously sharp teeth drew closer to her neck.

_But vampires are dangerous creatures, _her mind taunted. _You knew all along that this could not work..._

Alucard screamed. But it was not the Alucard before her. She felt herself regaining consciousness. Her eyelids were so heavy, but she forced them open.

Integra found herself encased in a gray cocoon-llike substance. A hand burst through it, wrenching the hangings apart. It was Alucard! But was it the real one?

His eyes grew visibly wider upon seeing Integra. Victoria let out a gasp. So much blood, she said as she stood behind him. Commander Fargason was obviously trying to keep his emotions stifled.

Integra could feel Alucard's hand on her neck. She was stabbed or something. Definitely not bitten. Integra tried to pull her head away but found it impossible to move.

She needs medical help. I know human blood, so I know that she is in danger if she's lost so much of it. Alucard tore something above Integra's head, letting her head fall freely onto his shoulder. He lifted her up into his arms. 

Integra struggled for breath. She felt so panicked. What if this was another strange dream? What if those dreams had been real? He was going to hurt her!

With all of her strength, Integra cried out, Don't touch me! Then everything went black.

When Integra awoke, her vision was very blurry. The only thing she could see was the hospital-provided clothing on her body. She was a patient.

A tall shadow stood in the corner of the room. Alucard, hand me my glasses, Integra said, thankful he was there.

He did not move.

Integra prompted.

I think, Alucard began, that if I touch you, you may break.

Integra lay there, absorbing what he had just said. What the hell are you talking about?From the way you were screaming, for me to let go of you... I thought I had hurt you.

Realization dawned on Integra. She must've been unable to discern reality from the vision she saw in the cocoon. She had probably yelled at him, worried for her life from the dream.

Integra said softly, almost apologetically. Get me my glasses.

Alucard turned to her, reading the emotion instead of the words. A smile crawled across his lips and he handed her her glasses.


End file.
